psychologicalsupernatural_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
White Angel
White Angel is 2013 American violent psychological horror thriller film directed by Underworld director's Len Wiseman. This film stars Tom Cruise, Eliza Bennett, Gerard Butler, Donnie Wahlberg, Kate Beckinsale and Shantel VanSanten. This is also the first film of White Angel series. Summary Detective Danny Gibson was choose to lead the case after his girlfriend, Amelia Roberts was murdered by Nick Hooper who also murder Danny's sister, Laurie. With Amelia's younger sister, Lauren Roberts join him for the search of Nick Hooper who also murdered Danny's youngest sister but their relationship grow and feel out of danger by the killer in Len Wiseman's horror thriller called to be the start of this new horror. Plot A young woman, Laurie Gibson (Danielle Panabaker) gives birth to a baby girl but when she's going to the hospital, she was locked by the killer, Nick Hooper (Gerard Butler) at one night. Laurie left her baby and escape but Nick stabs her and pushes her to death. Laurie lands on the car and died. Laurie's older brother, detective Danny Gibson (Tom Cruise) and his girlfriend, Amelia Roberts (Shantel VanSanten) arrived in the crime scene and saw Laurie's body. Danny worried the baby is dead (They did not know Laurie give birth before she died). Amelia's father, Nathan (Donnie Wahlberg) arrived late. With going home, Nathan's wife, Sandra (Kate Beckinsale) hear a noise and found Laurie's baby girl. Then they took Laurie's baby girl to the hospital with Sandra going with them. Amelia's younger troubled sister, Lauren (Eliza Bennett) and her best friend, Lindsay Lloyd (Kristen Stewart) woke up early to their plan for steal. Lauren got a call from Amelia about Laurie's death and worried to stay out of trouble. Captain Randy Vera (Ving Rhames) arrived to tell Lauren and Lindsay, Nick Hooper is wanted man and wanted for the murder for Laurie and his 5 other victims. Cast *Tom Cruise as Danny Gibson/A detective who is hunted by a killer who kills his lover. **Owen Bento as Young Danny Gibson (age 7) *Eliza Bennett as Lauren Roberts/Amelia's younger sister and Danny's lover. **Samantha Bailey as Young Lauren Roberts (age 11) *Gerard Butler as Nick Hooper/A killer who hunted Danny and Lauren and kills Amelia and also Danny's sister, Laurie. He is the main antagonist. *Shantel VanSanten as Amelia Roberts/Danny's lover and Lauren's older sister who got murdered. *Donnie Wahlberg as Nathan Roberts/Lauren and Amelia's father and a detective. *Kate Beckinsale as Sandra Roberts/Lauren and Amelia's mother. *Kristen Stewart as Lindsay Lloyd/Lauren's best friend. *Emmanuelle Vaugier as Julia Edwards/A detective who has relationship with Nathan 19 years ago. *Ellen Barkin as Linda May Hooper/Nick's lost mother who help him to get Danny and Lauren. *Ryan Reynolds as Thomas Hooper/Who was resurrection by his older brother, Nick when Lauren kills him when she was 6. *Danielle Panabaker as Laurie Gibson/Danny's younger sister who was killed by Nick in the opening scene. *Haley Webb as Amelia Mitchell/Nick's first victim to kill who their first name is Amelia like Amelia Roberts. *Vanessa Hudgens as Amelia Smith/Nick's second victim who her first name is Amelia like Amelia Roberts. *Ving Rhames as Captain Randy Vera/Danny and Nathan's boss. *John Getz as Dr. Carl Winter *Michelle Ryan as Eve Myers/Nick's girlfriend. *Ashley Tisdale as Debbie Carter/Lauren's old enemy. *TBA as Baby Chloe Roberts/Laurie's daughter who give birth before Laurie died. Notes *Tom Cruise and Ving Rhames both starred in the Mission Impossible film series. *Shantel VanSanten and Haley Webb both starred in the 2009 film, The Final Destination. *Donnie Wahlberg and Emmanuelle Vaugier both starred in the Saw film series. Trivia *The film is 120 minutes long. *Rated R - for strong bloody violence, language throughout, crude sexual material and drug use. *It will be distributed by Columbia Pictures and Lakeshore Entertainment. *The Pitch: Scream meets Angel Heart. *Tagline: The horror has being in this movie.